musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien Ant Farm
Alien Ant Farm (Sometimes known as AAF) is a California based rock band formed in 1995. There first professional record "Anthology" was a success due to the Michael Jackson cover Smooth Criminal. There second album "Truant" was not as successful due to there record label Dreamwork Records shutting down. The bands name came up when guitarist Terry Corso thought it up while working at a shop. History Early Years and Self-Releases (1995-1999) Alien ant farm formed in 1995 with Dryden Mitchell on vocals, Terry Corso on guitar, Tye Zamora on bass, and Mike Cosgrove on drums. Mike previously worked with all the other band mates in different bands. He was in a Primus cover band with Tye, a Speed Metal band with Dryden, and a rock group with Terry. In 1996, the band independently released there first Extended play titled "Singles: $100 EP". They released there second EP in 1998 known as "Love Songs EP". In 1999, the band released there first album "Greatest Hits", which would eventually recieve the "Best independent album" award in L.A. later that year. Major Label and ANThology (2000-2002) In 2000, after becoming friends with Papa Roach, the band was signed on Dreamworks Records and started work on there first major label release. In 2001, "ANThology" was released and was very successful for there cover of Michael Jackson's song Smooth Criminal. They eventually started touring sometime later. Unfortunately, the band was in a near-deadly crash, injuring the band, killing the driver, and breaking one of Drydens vertebrae. However, the band eventually started work on there second release, saying that it would help them recover from the crash. ''truANT'' and Other Things (2003-2004) By April 19, 2003, the band released there second major label release named "truANT". Unfortunally, it was not as successful as Anthology due to there label shutting down around two months after the album was released. Due to this, Truant had two singles, "These Days" and "Glow", which did alright on mainstream radio. During 2003, Terry left for reasons and the band replaced him with Victor Camacho for the rest of the Truant tour. In 2004, the band made the song "Dark In Here" for the video game The Punisher, unfortunately they were unable to release it because Universal, the label who bought Dreamworks, sended the band to Geffen, and they had to wait intill Geffen signed them. New Guitarest and Third Album (2005-2007) By 2005, AAF got a new Guitarest, Joe Hill. During that year, they made a new album named "3rd Draft", but they were still waiting for Geffen to sign them still. So instead of waiting to get sign, they made bootleg copies and sold them during the Alien Ant Farm summer 2005 tour. By 2006, the band was finally signed to Geffen, but do to copyright reasons, they weren't able to release 3rd Draft, so they renamed it "Up In The Attic" and gave it new artwork and added one new track named "Forgive and Forget", which was also released as a promo single. "Up In The Attic" was a commercial flop, slipping off charts by it's third week. Tye Zamora sometime left in 2006 to go to college, and was replaced by Alex Barrento. By 2007, little had happened, and the band went on short hiatus, going to different bands and such. Reunion and Current Work (2009-Present) In 2009, it was announced that the band is back together with the Origonal line-up with Terry, Tye, Mike, and Dryden. They played a concert in 2009 at a race festival and the group played there Smooth Criminal cover at a Michael Jackson memorial concert. They were on the ANTicipation tour during 2010 to 2011 and played there MJ cover again in 2011. To celebrate the 10th anniversery of Anthology, Cleopatra records reissued "Smooth Criminal", on digital download and 7" vinyl. By the fall of 2011, they announced that they would start working on new material by April - May of 2012. It was announced over the summer of 2012 that they were working on a new album and on August, they hosted a Ustream show of them answering fan questions. In September, Terry was interviewed on Maximum Threshold and answered many questions, including why he left in 2003 and such. On October, Alien Ant Farm started a tour in Texas, and they plan on starting a world tour by 2013. Musical Style Alien Ant Farm's musical style is usually described as rock and sometimes Nu-metal. In allmusic's review of 20th Century Masters: Alien Ant Farm, they said that Alien Ant Farms style is hard to tell, that "it's not heavy enough to be metal, but too fast-paced for a pop set". Discography Studio Albums Live Albums Complilation Albums Extended Plays Singles Video Albums Members Current Members *Dryden Mitchell - Vocals (1995-present) *Terry Corso - Guitar (1995-2003, 2008-present) *Tye Zamoro - Bass, Backing Vocals (1995-2006, 2008-present) *Mike Cosgrove - Drums (1995-present) Former Members *Alex Barreto - Bass(2006-2008) *Joe Hill - Guitar (2002-2008) Category:Bands Category:American rock music groups